


Dinner and Drinks

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [51]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: :), F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, It's For a Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jude requested "lucca/alicia, fake married? :D"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dinner and Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faerymorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/gifts).



> Jude requested "lucca/alicia, fake married? :D"

The entire situation was ridiculous, and if they made it through this dinner without one of them breaking character it would be a miracle. But a client’s freedom depended on it, so Alicia took another hearty sip of her red wine and smiled at the asshole across the table from them.

“So, come on,” he asked, leaning in with a lecherous grin. “You can tell me. Which one of you is the ‘man’?”

Alicia felt more than saw Lucca move, and she reached out beneath the table, slipping her fingers gently around Lucca’s wrist to calm her, though a large part of her wanted to see Lucca rip this guy a new one. _Not yet,_ she said with her fingers. _Soon_. 

“Oh, I am, definitely,” Alicia said smoothly, her gaze raking over Lucca’s form as though she were a snifter of ten-year-old Don Julio. “Yeah, Lucca talks tough, but she’s a total pussycat.”

Lucca smiled as she dug her nails into Alicia’s thigh, and Alicia turned her grimace of pain into a smile. Yeah, she’d be paying for that one for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665/an-attempt-to-wrangle-chaos) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
